jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World/Dinosaurs
|General}} /Characters|Characters}} /Episodes|Episodes}} /BTC|Behind The Chapters}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Dinosaurs|Dinosaurs and other creatures}} /Other|Other}}}} This is the list of dinosaurs and other creatures that appear in Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World. =Dinosaurs/Creatures= ''Allosaurus'' "A-L-S" *''Allosaurus'' - Juvenile Design is based off of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Juvenile Allosaurus. Sound is based off of first JW:FK trailer roar, the roars heard in JW:FK, and Jurassic World: Evolution roars. JW-FK_Allosaurus_(Digital_Photo).png|''Allosaurus'' JW:FK Digital Image/Best Look at Official JW:FK Allosaurus PNG JW-FK_Allosaurus.png|''Allosaurus'' JW:FK Photo/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art JW-FK Allosaurus Model.png|''Allosaurus'' JW:FK Model/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art ''Ankylosaurus'' "A-N-K" *''Ankylosaurus'' - Design is based off of Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Ankylosaurus. Sound is based off of roars in JW and JW:FK, the Jurassic World: Evolution roars, and the roars heard from the Mattel figure. JW-FK_Ankylosaurus.png|''Ankylosaurus'' Official JW:FK PNG/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art JW-FK_Ankylosaurus_Official_PNG_-2.png|''Ankylosaurus'' Official JW:FK PNG #2/ Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art ''Apatosaurus'' "A-P-T" *''Apatosaurus'' - Design is based off of Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Apatosaurus. Sound is based off of roars heard in JW and JW:FK, and the roars from Jurassic World: Evolution. JW_Apatosaurus.png|''Apatosaurus'' Official JW PNG/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art JW_Bodin_Sterba_Apatosaurus.jpeg|''Apatosaurus'' JW Model/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art ''Brachiosaurus'' "B-R-C" *''Brachiosaurus'' - Design is based off of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Brachiosaurus. Sound is based off of roads heard in JP, JP3, and JW:FK, as well as the roars heard in Jurassic World: Evolution. JW-FK_Brachiosaurus.png|''Brachiosaurus'' Official JW:FK PNG/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art JP_Brachiosaurus.png|''Brachiosaurus'' JP Photo/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art ''Dilophosaurus'' "D-L-P" *''Dilophosaurus'' - Design is inspired by juvenile Dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park. Adult design will be 20 feet in length, like the canon Dilophosaurus with the same coloration. Sound is based off of roars heard in JP, as well as roars from Jurassic World: Evolution. JP_Dilophosaurus.jpeg|Juvenile Dilophosaurus JP Photo/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art ''Gallimimus'' "G-L-L" *''Gallimimus'' - Design is based off of Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Gallimimus. Sound is based off of footsteps and roars heard from JP, JW, and JW:FK, as well as Jurassic World: Evolution roars. JW-FK_Gallimimus.png|''Gallimimus'' Official JW:FK PNG/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art JW-FK Gallimimus 2.png|''Gallimimus'' Official JW:FK PNG #2/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art ''Parasaurolophus'' "P-R-S" *''Parasaurolophus'' - Design is based off of Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Parasaurolophus. Sound is based off of roars heard in TLW:JP, JP3, JW, and JW:FK, as well as Jurassic World: Evolution roars. JW_Parasaurolophus.png|''Parasaurolophus'' JW Photo/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art ''Pteranodon'' "P-T-N" *''Pteranodon'' - Design is based off of Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Pteranodon. Sound is based off of roars heard in JW and JW:FK. JW-FK_Pteranodon.png|''Pteranodon'' Official JW:FK PNG/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art ''Stegosaurus'' "S-T-G" *''Stegosaurus'' - Design is based off of Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Stegosaurus. Sound is based off of roars heard in TLW:JP, JW, and JW:FK, as well as Jurassic World: Evolution roars. JW-FK_Stegosaurus.png|''Stegosaurus'' Official JW:FK PNG/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art JW-FK_Stegosaurus_2.png|''Stegosaurus'' Official JW:FK PNG #2/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art JW-FK_Stegosaurus_3.png|''Stegosaurus'' Official JW:FK PNG #3/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art ''Stygimoloch'' "S-T-M" *''Stygimoloch'' - Design is based off of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Stygimoloch. Sound is based off of roars heard in JW:FK, as well as Jurassic World: Evolution roars. JW-FK Stygimoloch.png|''Stygimoloch'' Official JW:FK PNG/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art JW-FK Behind The Scenes Stygimoloch Photo.jpg|Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art JW-FK Behind The Scenes Stygimoloch Photo Up Close.jpg|Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art ''Triceratops'' "T-R-C" *''Triceratops'' - Design is based off of Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Triceratops. Sound is based off of roars heard in JP, TLW:JP, JW, and JW:FK, as well as Jurassic World: Evolution roars. JW-FK_Triceratops.png|''Triceratops'' Official JW:FK PNG/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art ''Tyrannosaurus rex'' "T-R-X" *Species - Tyrannosaurus rex *Diet - Carnivore, Solitary Hunter *Base Source - Design is based off of individual "Robertarexy" (nickname by Dinosaurus1) from Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Sound is based off of roars heard in JP, TLW:JP, JP3, JW, and JW:FK, as well as Jurassic World: Evolution roars. JW-FK_T._rex.png|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' "Robertarexy" Official JW:FK PNG/Rebuilding Jurassic World Concept Art ''Velociraptor'' "V-L-C" *Species - Velociraptor mongoliensis/Velociraptor “ingenii” mongoliensis *Diet - Carnivore, Active Pack Hunter (InGen Breed) *Size - 2 meters/6.8 feet in length, 0.5 meters/1.6 feet in height, and 15 kilograms/33 pounds in weight (Real Animal)|3.96 meters/13 feet in length, 1.73 meters/5.7 feet in height, 150 kilograms/330.7 pounds in weight (InGen Breed) *Time Period - Late Cretaceous, 75 to 71 Million Years Ago *Location - Asia, Mongolia, Djadochta Formation **Current Location of InGen Breed - Isla Nublar *Population Before 2015 Incident - 4 Individuals (Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie) *Current Surviving Population - 1 Individual (Blue) *Classification - Dinosauria=Saurischia=Theropoda=Dromaeosauridae *Genetic Modifications - Larger size, different skull shape, slit eye, pronated wrists, lack of hallux, lack of filaments with scales in place *Description - List of individuals encountered so far below. **”Blue” - Last surviving I.B.R.I.S. post-2015 Velociraptor individual “Blue” is grey with a blue metallic stripe starting from its left eye orbit to the end of the tail, with right blue stripe not covering right eye orbit. White stripes are all over the body of the individual, with two white stripes on top and below the blue stripe. “Blue” has a yellow eye with a black slit eye, with white teeth and white claws, with a pink tongue and pink upper and lower mouth. *Base Source - Design for the individual I.B.R.I.S. Velociraptor “Blue” is based off from Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Sound is based off of roars heard from JP, JW, and JW:FK, as well as Jurassic World: Evolution roars. *Photos - Gallery of animal below. JW-FK_Blue.png|''Velociraptor'' "Blue" Official JW:FK PNG/Rebuulding Jurassic World Concept Art Brochure Take in the awe at witnessing the beauty and wonder of the Age of Dinosaurs. Wander yourself into the innovation of the technology of the future. Experience the genetics at work in bringing these majestic beasts back to life. Jurassic World awaits you. Visitors, please be welcome and be ready to be introduced to the most astounding, most captivating, and greatest dinosaur theme park since Hammond's 1993 Jurassic Park and Masrani's 2004-2015 Jurassic World... Sir Benjamin Lockwood's Jurassic World Isla Nublar Hotel, Theme Park, and Resort. An exhilarating trip with your families back to 65 Million Years Ago, when dinosaurs still roamed the Earth, Jurassic World will provide you an opportunity to see these beautiful and marvelous creatures brought back from extinction thanks to our trusted geneticists and genetic engineers, leaving a truly Jurassic experience that you will never forget. Enjoy our well-crafted Hotel sponsored by Hilton, as well as our entertainment services, dining areas, shopping areas, theme park rides, and above all, dinosaur exhibits. Seeking action, thrills, and rushes of adrenaline from the dinosaurs? Our ferocious carnivores will surely hunt for your entertainment. Looking for a more peaceful, calm, slow-paced, and sensational visit from the animals? Gaze in appreciation at the soul and wonder of our gentle herbivores. Looking for the fun and cute little things of our park? You’ll be sure to love our more soft-hearted animals. Or maybe you’re nerdy for realism and accuracy from our dinosaurs. You can be sure to be blown away by the faithfulness of the fossil record animals. Our genetic engineers are to be sure that there is something to be loved by everyone. Category:Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World content